The traditional method for rigidly coupling two shafts is to use a spline that is piloted on both ends or a threaded connection that has two piloting surfaces. The purpose of the piloting features (generally either two diameters or a diameter plus a shoulder) is to ensure that the coupling maintains concentricity and colinearity of the two shaft axes. This technique for shaft coupling requires that the mating shaft ends are designed and machined specifically for the coupling function.
In the situation where a rigid coupling is to be made to a shaft end that is not specifically designed for the coupling, there are several methods available. The most popular include:
1) Simple press fit;
2) Press fit with a clamping collar; or
3) Tapered compression coupling such as Ringfeder Corp. LOCKING ELEMENTS™ or Fenner Mannheim TRANTORQUE® coupling.
For high-speed applications the coupling must be able to maintain a reasonable balance of the assembly, which tends to exclude the clamping collar devices. Aerospace requirements favor small size, high reliability and robust design. The TRANTORQUE® couplings are robust but not small; whereas the simple press fit is small but not robust.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rotating shaft coupling that overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks and disadvantages.